Lace & Leather
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are at the local mall and Sasuke want's to play a game. uchihacest, lemon One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Since my plushies aren't the real thing, I'll have to go ahead and say that I don't own Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, or Sakura. I'm pretty sure that's all I used in here cus It's very AU.**

**Warnings: Smex at the end**

**A/N: Okey Dokey, well i figured that while all u readers are waiting patiently for my new Uchiha chapter fics to be beta'd i might as well just post a one-shot and beta it myself... i really prefer not to beta things myself most of the time because It's always easier for other people to catch my mistakes, but since my amazing beta reader is curently having an amazing time in south africa, and not checking his email, I didn't think it was fair to make u suffer. So here's a lil' Uchihasmex for you, until i can get back to the real deal. **

**Also, I thought I might mention that although this is not the official sequel to Playing With Fire, it works as one, and has very minor references to Playing With Fire. If you haven't read Playing With Fire, you shouldn't need to, but if you have, you may catch some stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ne, Nii-San!"

"What?"

"Come here! I don't wanna yell!"

Itachi didn't respond. They both already knew that he wasn't going to get up. It only took a few moments for Sasuke to appear in the kitchen.

"How come I always have to come to you?"

Itachi just looked at Sasuke completely dismissing his question.

"Can I borrow yo-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Come sit with me."

Sasuke sat on his brother's lap and pouted pointedly. Itachi chuckled.

"Do you want to finish now?"

"_Yes_." Sasuke hissed.

"Even though we both know that I already am aware of what you are about to ask and we both know the answer to that question?"

"How can you just assume that you already know what I'm asking?"

"Because you are welcome to borrow anything else of mine and whenever you need to, you take it without asking. There is only one thing I own that you ask before using, which I actually find to be ridiculous, you'd think that a boy your age would have better things to do than pester me all the time about something as minor as leather pants."

"But they coordinate perfectly with nearly ALL of my blouses!"

Itachi chuckled.

"What?"

He laughed harder.

"Tell me! What's so funny?"

Itachi finally calmed himself.

"Otouto, you are _such_ a fag."

Sasuke curled closer into his older brother and buried his head in Itachi's neck. He he seemed to be pretending to be hurt by Itachi's comment, but Itachi wasn't buying it.

Sasuke sucked softly at his brother's neck, licking and nipping at exactly the spot that drove Itachi wild. They knew each other _way_ too well. Itachi's breath caught and he had to force himself not to let out a moan.

"Sasuke," he said in a husky voice.

Sasuke responded by flicking his tongue across the shell of Itachi's ear. A sign that meant he was listening.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke licked Itachi's bottom lip, then looked his brother straight in the eyes.

"I just can't help myself, Aniki. You should know by now how hard it is for a fag like me to keep himself off of a body like yours."

He kissed at the corner of Itachi's lips while Itachi responded.

"I _do_ know. You've already shown me six times today, remember?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Shame on you, Nii-san. I've shown you eight times to day, and you've shown me eleven times."

"I wasn't counting hand jobs, or blow jobs."

Sasuke smiled and ran his finger's lightly over Itachi's crotch. Itachi was only very slightly aroused, but Sasuke knew that could change instantly. He pressed down a little more firmly, smiling when he heard Itachi's breath hitch.

"When did a hand job ever do you wrong?"

Sasuke asked, while now rubbing Itachi's bulge up and down consistently

"If you ask me, Aniki, I would say hand jobs deserve to be counted."

Itachi could tell that if they kept this up, he would be fully aroused in a few seconds, and doing Kami knows what after that, so he gently pulled Sasuke's hand away from his pelvis and kissed it softly, to show Sasuke that he hadn't done anything wrong.

Sasuke laughed as Itachi closed his eyes, clearly trying to think of something that would make his manhood return to a flaccid state.

"Try thinking of Sakura naked, that always does it for me." Sasuke said trying to be helpful, even though he knew that speaking at all wasn't helping, because Itachi was turned on by the sound of his voice. But alas Itachi opened his eyes. The bulge was quickly softening.

"What did you think of?"

"Non ya."

"Fine...Nii-san?" Sasuke said in his cutest little voice.

"Hn."

"Can I wear your leather pants today."

Itachi kissed Sasuke softly before pushing him lightly off of his lap and getting up.

"Go take a shower, while I do the same, then get dressed."

"What? Why?"

"We're going out."

"When?"

"Now."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping. What's next, are you going to ask me who we are?"

Sasuke frowned.

"I know who we are..."

"I just figured that since you covered what, where, when, and why, you might want to also ask who."

Sasuke punched Itachi playfully on the arm.

"Shut up, so what are we getting anyway?"

"Leather pants. Either you can pick your own, or I'll get new ones and you can have mine. Knowing you, you'll want your own, so that you can play in the dressing room."

Sasuke grinned. He _did_ love dressing rooms...

An hour later Itachi was waiting impatiently in the living room, he finally barged in on Sasuke, who was in their room applying gel very precisely to his hair.

"C'mon, what's taking you so bloody long!"

"Hush, Hush, Nii-san. Beauty like this takes time."

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at what Sasuke was wearing. The boy had on above the knee length white linen shorts, and a navy blue v-neck.

"Why did it take you so long just to put on some short little trousers and a t-shirt."

Sasuke sighed.

"The outfit has to be just right! It must be stylish, but simple to get in and out of, so that I can try on clothes easily... I know I know, I'm a fag."

"Yes, Yes you are. But it's probably my fault anyway."

"Why is that?"

"I think that if you hadn't been allowed to dress in drag that time last year, you would be a lot less..."

"Flamboyant?" Sasuke asked with an amused smirk.

Itachi grinned and pulled Sasuke to him. He kissed the boy sweetly on the lips.

"Hurry up with your hair so that we can get out of here."

"Hai, Uchiha-Samma."

Itachi smirked and exited the room. Sasuke was out shortly and they sat themselves comfortably in Itachi's Nissan.

"Aniki?"

"Hn."

"Can I drive? Before you say no, remember that I'm old enough, and I have been taking driving lessons all year, and I-"

"Go ahead." Itachi said, sliding himself over so that Sasuke could climb into the drivers seat.

Sasuke fastened his seatbelt, checked his mirrors, and put his hands perfectly at 10 and 2. Then pushed his foot onto the break, put the key in the ignition and maneuvered the gear shift from park to drive smoothly.

"Ready?"

"Hn."

"So where are we going?" The younger boy asked as they cruised towards town.

"Just around to the local mall. I don't think anything extreme is needed, they should sell leather pants somewhere in there."

Sasuke nodded, and headed towards the mall.

"You drive very well, Sasu-Koi."

"Hn."

"Should I get you a car? A cute little Toyota perhaps?"

Sasuke blushed and shook his head.

"Why not?"

"You can get your self one, I'm very attached to the idea of having a Nissan."

"Oh? Why is that?" Sasuke had never shown any attachment to the car before. The boy smirked.

"Didn't you know, Tachi-Chan? I _love_ my Nii-San!"

That's when Itachi got it. He laughed. It was a simple play on words.

"Well you don't ever have to worry about losing your Nii-san, the Nissan, however, is a complete piece of shit."

"No it's not! We were just raised with money, that's all. If you hate it, let me have it."

"Consider it yours."

"Thank you Nii-san, I love my new Nissan."

Itachi rolled his eyes, it was already getting old, but he knew that Sasuke was going to play this joke out until the fat lady sings.

"So how long until I pull the Nissan into the mall, Nii-san?" Sasuke giggled the question out.

"I think we should be there in a few seconds actually, get in the right lane, and pay attention so that you don't miss the turn."

"Hai."

Sasuke did as he was told and parked perfectly in the parking lot and the brother's walked into the mall.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

After shopping with his little brother for over six hours, Itachi was tired. He wasn't quite bored, in fact, his strange obsession for Sasuke forbid him to be angry while watching the boy cutely come out of the dressing room and model the clothes he favoured, runway style. None the less, no matter how cute his little brother was, Itachi's legs were going to fall off soon if he kept this up, especially since he was forcing himself not to use any chakra in case he needed it later for an emergency of some sort.

"What do you think of this one?"

Itachi frowned.

"It looks just like the last five, look Sasuke I'm going to go sit down, text me when you're ready so I can come pay."

"Okay."

Itachi went to sit down at the area with all the chairs at the centre of the mall. He had dozed off a little when he felt his phone vibrating. He looked at the screen.

**Otouto: **_Hey Grl Hey! Check out this pic & tel me if u like ;)_

Itachi scrolled down. There was a picture of Sasuke in a dressing room, wearing a lace bodice set complete with ribbons.

Sasuke smirked when he felt his phone going off.

**Aniki:**_ No way Jose_

Sasuke shook his head knowingly. The bodice wasn't Itachi's style. He put on the next outfit and sent Itachi another picture.

**Otouto: **_Lace is a no-no? How bout sum leather? _

Itachi scrolled to the picture Sasuke was wearing nothing at all but a red leather man-thong, and Itachi could see a significant bulge. THAT was sexy, he could feel himself becoming a little aroused, but he wasn't going to let his brother know that.

**Aniki:** _u r 2 pale 4 red _

Sasuke frowned, he had thought that surely the leather would have done it. He decided he would have to resort to plan c.

Itachi had almost willed his erection to go away when Sasuke texted him again.

**Otouto: **_no lace, no leather, no problem._

Itachi scrolled down. It was a picture of Sasuke completely naked. He was biting his bottom lip seductively, his eyes were rolled back, and his cock was in his hands. This was too much, he needed to stick his dick in something, NOW... hmm now what could that something be?

**Aniki: **_Where r u?_

Sasuke grinned cheesily. This was the fun part.

**Otouto: **_Dressing room. Duh._

Itachi rolled his eyes. Sasuke was old enough to know that in a major shopping center, that wasn't very clear at all right?

**Aniki: **_Dressing room where?_

**Otouto: **_Hmmm... I don't think I remember_

Itachi was starting to get annoyed.

**Aniki****: **_Then look!_

Sasuke smirked as he sent his next message.

**Otouto: **_Sorry, Tachi. My game = my rules, and guess what?_

**Aniki: **_what?_

**Otouto: **_ur it_

Itachi frowned. He was Itachi Uchiha, he did not have time for child's play. His dick was throbbing and he was tired of being in this blasted mall, but he supposed that if he wanted to find Sasuke and get out, he actually had to participate. Well, it looked that way, he better make sure.

**Aniki: **_And wat wud my grand prize b if i won this stupid game?_

Itachi didn't get a verbal reply, just a picture message. He opened it and saw a perfectly photographed image of his brother's arse hole. He felt his dick twitch uncomfortably.

**Aniki: **_k im playing. Can i at least get a hint?_

Sasuke smiled. That's what he had been waiting for. He thought for a while and came up with a very witty little plan.

**Otouto: **_Before one can see the unseen, he must hear the unheard._

Itachi frowned, apparently Sasuke was in one of those deep philosophical phases, which wasn't going to make this any easier... clearly to solve this riddle, you had to do the second part first. So what was a place in the mall where you could hear the unheard? Hmmm... that was a hard one. Then Itachi noticed a kid walking out of a shop that looked around Sasuke's age and seemed to be pretty intelligent.

"Excuse me," Itachi said politely to the boy.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind helping me with something?"

The boy looked Itachi up and down.

"An Uchiha needs my help? Hm, well that's something to brag about later... sure I'll help you."

"Great. You see my brother and I are playing this sort of scavenger hunt type game right now... do you know anywhere in the mall where a person could hear the unheard? By the way what's your name?"

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji... hmmmm.. That's a tricky one, but I can think of one place... well, not where _you_ can hear the unheard.. but there is this weird little stand on the fifth floor that my cousin Hinata was talking about. There is a witch doctor there who claims to be able to cure deafness. I go past it to get my eyes checked sometimes."

"Why would you go to the witch doctor to get your eyes checked?"

"Well, the spot where the stand is located is strangely enough, the only place in the mall where you can get a direct view of the sign leading to the byakugan specialist."

"I didn't even know there was a byakugan specialist."

"Yeah well there is, you can find it by following the directions on the sign. It says 'Byakugan: See the unseen' then there's a map under it."

"Wow! Thanks Neji, You've been a great help!"

"Uh.. sure, no problem."

Neji told Itachi exactly where to find the byakugan specialist, but when he got there, Sasuke was no where to be found. He frowned as he gazed aimlessly around the specialist's quaint shop.

"Can I help you with anything?" The clerk asked.

Itachi sighed.

"No..."

The clerk looked Itachi up and down slowly.

"You look like that kid who was in here a few minutes ago."

Itachi's face lit up.

"You saw Sasuke? Where is he?"

"I don't know, he just said that if someone comes in here that looks related to him, tell them about our buy one get one free kunai deal."

"Okay, so tell me about your buy one get one free kunai deal."

"Well, er.. that's the problem."

"What?"

"We're eye specialists. We don't even _sell_ kunai."

Itachi was starting to get really aggravated. He was still horny, and Sasuke had a riddle under the first riddle, what next?

"Okay, i know you're not supposed to endorse other businesses, but I will pay you 2000 yen to tell me where in this mall i can find that deal."

The clerk held his hand out and took the 2000 yen.

"Go down that escalator all the way to the first floor, then you'll have to walk down the stairs to the second basement level. Turn right and follow all the way to the end of that hallway, you will see a shop called Ninja-mart. They always have amazing sales on ninja tools, it's gotta be there."

"Thanks." Itachi mumbled while rushing out of the store. He followed the man's instructions and made it all the way to the Ninja mart only to see a sign saying that it was closed for renovation. Itachi looked at the sign carefully, there was something strange about it. Then he noticed, something was written on the other side.

_'Sorry Nii-San not this time_

_Go on and read this little rhyme:_

_It's so dark I could go to bed,_

_Except of course for all the red._

_I took some photo's, more than one._

_But taking them's just half the fun!_

_There's one more thing that's left to do,_

_And something here waiting for you._

_So come on by and bring a frame,_

_We're almost finished with this game.'_

Itachi smiled, that one was easy. Sasuke was in one of those special dark rooms where photographs get developed. He started walking back up the stairs to the main level of the mall so that he could find customer service and ask them where the dark room was.

"Uh, we don't have a dark room at the mall."

"What?"

"Yeah, sorry. We do have a frame store though, and they have a special agreement with the owners of the photography studio across the street that if you buy a frame, you can get a photo put into it free, and the studio has a dark room. But it's not _in_ the mall."

So Sasuke was expanding their game to outside of the mall, eh? Fine, whatever. Itachi didn't care, he was starting to feel really competitive about this. He sulked over to the frame store.

"Hey, are you Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"Well are you or aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Itachi Uchiha, why do you ask?"

"Your reservation is ready, Uchiha-Samma But first I'm going to need to see some identification."

Itachi shrugged and pulled out his passport and handed it to the clerk. The clerk looked it over and handed Itachi back a frame and a strange black ticket.

"You film has already been sent over as you requested, although I do think it rather strange... but anyway, you take that ticket to the photography studio int he hotel across the street and they'll develop your photo, you can pick it up in the dark room. You got all that?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No, Thank YOU, most customers don't pay in advance, it was quite a luxury doing business with your family. Good day, Uchiha-Samma."

"You too."

Itachi walked out and raced over to the studio. It was kind of hard to find, considering it was smack dab in the middle of a hotel and didn't have it's own sign. But, he found it. He handed the clerk there his ticket and got the picture put into the frame. It was a bright rainbow collage with words scribbled into the clouds.

_'Why was six afraid of seven?'_

It was the oldest corniest joke in the book, but what did it have to do with where Sasuke was? 'OH!' Thought Itachi having just realized. He smiled, this was the last riddle, he could tell. He walked confidently to the hotel management desk.

"Hello, I am Itachi Uchiha, I have a reservation for room Seven hundred eighty nine, may I collect my ticket please?"

"Hai. Here you go Uchiha-Samma. Please enjoy your stay."

Itachi nodded his head and bolted into the elevator. Once on the seventh floor he rushed over to room eighty nine and threw open the door. Sasuke was propped up on his elbows on the bed watching Death Note on TV. He was wearing the top piece to the lace bodice and the leather thong, except he had it on in black not red. When the boy noticed Itachi enter the room he jumped off of the bed and ran into Itachi's arms.

"Aniki! I missed you!"

Itachi smiled. He had missed Sasuke too.

"Then why didn't you just tell me where you were?"

"Actually, I just got here a couple of minutes ago, i was at Burlington's and look what i got!" Sasuke ran over to one of the bags he had and pulled out some very good quality leather pants. This was only one of the twenty something bags that were piled up on the floor. Sasuke had apparently had a great time shopping. Itachi shook his head.

"Sasuke, where did you get the money for all this stuff?"

"Hum?"

"Money, where did you get the money."

"I didn't use any."

"What?"

"All the sales clerks I was working with were women."

Itachi shook his head, it was a typical Sasuke move to use his uncanny good looks to get himself ahead.

"Okay, but we're going back to pay for it later."

"Fine, fine. Did you notice that all the people helping you out along the way were straight men? That was on purpose... even though I'm sure that if you had taken your shirt off, even the straight men would have fallen in love with you.."

Itachi chuckled.

"Is that why you love me, Otouto? Because of what's under my shirt?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Fuck what's on top, I find the bottom to be the better half of your body."

"Oh? Why is that?"

The younger boy leaned up and caught Hitachi's lips in a sensual kiss.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Itachi let a soft smile fall onto his face as he felt his brother's lips on his again. Sasuke grabbed on to his shirt and gently pulled him onto the bed so that Itachi was on top of him. Itachi finally felt some sort of relief, this was the moment he'd been waiting for. He could feel his dick pulsing in anticipation.

He was too hard for foreplay, but he still needed Sasuke to be prepared. He reached between them and pulled off the thong Sasuke was wearing. Then he pulled off his trousers and shorts. He reached two finger's down to prepare Sasuke only to find that his entrance was well lubricated and opened. This kid was already ahead of the game.

Itachi pushed the head of his cock into Sasuke's warm hole, earning himself a delicious moan from the lader. He pushed all the way in until he could feel his balls resting against Sasuke's but crack.

"Nngh.. 'Tachi.. move."

He moved slowly out of his brother, then back in. setting a steady pace before finally just ramming Sasuke crazily with all the force he could muster up. Sasuke yelped but didn't complain. Itachi already knew that Sasuke liked being fucked hard and fast and had very little patience for anything else.

He grabbed Sasuke's cock and squeezed the base, working his hand up and down and thumbing the precum that was gathering at the top. He pulled his hand away from the weeping phallus and held it close to his brother's mouth. The boy leaned up anxiously and lapped up all of his own pre-ejaculatory fluids like the little whore he was.

This turned Itachi on enough to ram Sasuke even harder, now he was delivering every thrust directly to Sasuke's prostate.

"Ahhhh.. mmmm. Yes! Oh Kami right there... mmmmm... OH!"

That was it. Itachi had heard that 'oh' enough times to know what it meant, so he wasn't surprised at all when he felt warm walls clamp down firmly. Swallowing his cock completely, in a way that could only be done while experiencing the ultimate pleasure. Itachi gave a few more thrusts before coming himself. He could have lasted longer than that if he had forced himself, but he was tired and they had already fucked numerous times today.

Not to mention that unless Sasuke was about to have a major personality change, they would very soon find themselves doing it again.

**A/N: Sorry I know the ending is awful, but I am simply not in the mood for fluff fight now, maybe later xD?**

**Review!**

**I love all my readers!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
